Secret Diary
by inucuttie37
Summary: HArry is late for breakfast.When he runs out he drops his diary.Who else would find & read it but proffeser Snape.Chapter 5up
1. Default Chapter

Secret Diary :chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter 

Summary: Harry is late for breakfast. He ends up running & drops his diary. Who else would find & reads it but Severus 

Harry was running down the hall. "Why didn't some one wake me up?" There was 5 minutes left for him to eat breakfast. He ran in grabbed a 2 piece's of toast & toke a swig of pumpkin juice. He then ran to go to his 1st class. He ran out the hall so fast he didn't realize someone was in front of him.

"You should really watch were you are going Mr. Potter."

"Sorry professor." He then ran off again.

Snape was about to leave to go to the dungeons when he saw a small blue book on the ground. "What's this?" He picked up the book. He then opened it. "Potters diary". He had turned to a page, Which was quite interesting

__

Dear Diary,

Hey I had another dream about professor Snape again. I dreamed that we were in bed with each other again. I know I'm not supposed to, but I enjoy these dreams. I cant wait till I go back to school so I don't have to be tortured by these dreams. I have been getting in bloody trouble a lot lately. I have been day dreaming about him & his attractive body. I got banged up really bad for it though. But it was worth it. Well I've got to go clean Dudly's room. love Harry.

'Well, well maybe boy wonder isn't treated as some celebrity. 'Snape toke the diary with him. He read it while his class's were making their potions. While he read he relised Harry Potter's life wasn't all it seemed to be. It was nothing it seemed. 

_Dear diary,_

Hey its me Harry again. Uncle Vernon put the bars back on my window. Also I had to let Headwig stay with Ron for the summer. If I hadn't her & me would be on our ways to death himself. Uncle Vernon has been getting so made lately he said he take the one thing from me that I could never get back. He said him & Dudley. So I have lately stayed in my room. Ron & Hermione can't write to me because of the bars. Screw it why don't they just say I'm their slave and beet the he-- out of me. My life is already a living Hell.

I swear I can't take it anymore. Al least there is only 2 more weeks till I get to go home. Then Snape saw parts of the pages wet most likely from tears. He was starting to get worried. How long has this been going on. He then went on with reading. 

_Oh my god I cant take it. Uncle Vernon just burst into my room. _

&Dudley. Aunt Petunia isn't Here. She left, she couldn't stand his yelling. Uncle Vernon & Dudley then toke it all out on me. They raped me. They then throw me around like they were playing hot potato. I ended up laying there on the floor bleeding for about 2 days. Why does this have to happen to me? Why, why ,why can't I be a normal teenager. Going around talking about girls. Well I wouldn't go around talking about girls, I'm Homosexual for Bloody Hell.I've got to go I' so tired bye.

"Oh my god I have to tell Albus. "Class I will be right back no one is to touch anything."

*** 5 minutes later***

"Albus I need to speak with you about Potter. Those muggles that he stays with they abuse him. Read this."

The twinkle that usually was in Dumbldore's eyes had left quickly & was replaced by if you looked closely (use your imagination) wild flames. 'How did you come to claim this Severus?

"I bumped into Mr. Potter this morning & he ended up dropping it."

"I see. Will you mind going and getting Mr. Potter he is currently in Transfermition."

"Yes sir." Why didn't he tell anyone. For gods sake he could have died. "Excuse me professor I need Potter for a while."

"Of coarse, Mr. Potter"

Harry grabbed his stuff and started to follow Professor Snape. "You know I found your Diary." Harry just looked him fright and shock in his eyes.

"You didn't read it did you?"

"Actually I did. All of it. How long have your aunt & uncle beat you?"

Harry looked up at snape & then looked down at the ground. "since I was five.' He said. Then Snape realized Harry was crying.

"Why didn't you tell someone Harry?"

"Because I deserved it. I disobeyed, I did things wrong I got disciplined."

"Harry that's not Discipline it's abuse. Don't even think it's punishment it's abuse, abuse got it?" Now Harry was shaking and crying at the same time. He then nodded his head in agreement. Snape then wrapped Harry up in a hug to calm him down. When he stopped crying snape let him go and stood up straight. Let's go we are going to the Infirmary. I'm sure The headmaster is contacting your godfather right now." Harry simply nodded.

"S-so I guess I won't be living with my aunt & uncle anymore, so were am I going to stay."

"No idea. You can't stay with your godfather he is on the run. So I don't know.'

When they got into the Infirmary the were almost knocked over by Madame Pomfry. She toke Harry to a bed pulled the curtains around him and gave him some pajamas. When he was dressed madam Pomfry started to check him. She pulled up his shirt & gasped.

Dun, Dun, Dun cliffhanger. I know I'm I heartless demon from hell.


	2. Secret diary chapter 2

Secret diary: Chapter two

Severus was currently standing by the door. When he heard Madam Pomfry gasp he ran to look behind the curtain. There on Harry's back were scars & welts.

"Oh my lord. Harry dear how long has this been going on."

"Well the whipping only started this summer."

"Have they done anything else dear?" Madam Pomfry asked. The sound of worry in her voice.

"Well uh no."

"Don't try lying potter. You now perfectly as well as I what _they _did so don't try to lie. Un less You would rather summit to veritaserum."

Harry looked down at the ground. Tears rolling from his eyes. Madam Pomfry took him in a comforting hug. "Well my uncle & cousin have raped me. My aunts starved me & teased me with food. A-and I was made to work in the hot summer sun in a sweeter. I was a-also drown in the bath tub & I also o-only got 1 bath every 2 weeks. My cousin and his friends a-also beat me up and they also put burnt mat."

"And you didn't tell anyone dear. But why?"

"Well I thought I deserved it. I thought that I had done something bad & needed to be punished. But professor Snape told me that it wasn't punishment, but abuse so I guess I feel better about telling people. But I don't want people pitying me. Including all the teachers."

Severus was surprised. Harry was just breaking down in tears & now he was barking orders.

Madam Pomfry left the room & returned with some ointment. She started rubbing the cream on Harry's back. Harry then scrunched up his face as the ointment started to take effect. 

It felt like his skin was pulling over the scars on his back. Madam Pomfry gave Harry a sleeping potion.

"Severus, would you please tell all the other teachers that Harry wont be able to a tend their class's tomorrow. Also tell Dumbldore about what Harry said Okay?"

"Yes ,yes I'll inform everyone." Severus then walked out of the room. Some way he had to apologize to Harry. He claimed him for being something he wasn't. If he knew what had happened to him he would never have even claimed to be what he _had_ claimed him. But how, how could he repay him. He could be nice to him for one thing. No he think I was pitying him. I've got it. I will act as if I am in love with him.

Severus told all the teachers and told Dumbldore about what Harry said. Dumbldore told him to go watch Harry during dinner. Though He had no idea. His Godfather would be in formed very soon. When he got there he say Harry had already started to eat. Severus saw a tray of food next to Harry. He sat down and started to eat. All of a sudden Harry started to cry. For no respond he started to cry.

"Something wrong Harry?" He didn't respond. He just keep on crying

"Y-you said you read a-all of my d-diary right?"

"Yes I read it all."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes sure go ahead."

"Do you love me?"

Snape was surprised he didn't think Harry would ask straight out." Harry I have to say I don't love, you." Harry started crying worse. Severus sat on the bed and hugged Harry. "I can not love you Harry because I barely _know _you if We got the chance to get to know each other than maybe I will than be able to love you. Okay?"

"Yes I understand."

"Good now finish eating …"

"What's wrong?'

"The dark lord is calling I've got to go tell Dumbldore He has called for me. I'll be back as soon as I can okay."

Yes. Be careful."

"I will don't worry" With that Severus left.

Harry ate the rest of his dinner alone. He was also happy when Hermione & Ron came & visited. He told Dumbldore of were Severus was at. Also Sirius burst in through the front door during diner. In his human form. It caused the students to freak but Dumbldore told the students the story & they all calmed down. Severus got back around 4 in the morning. He went straight to the hospital wing. He was exhausted. There was a little space left on Harry's bed so he sleep there. When Sirius came in, in the morning He Woke up the Severus by throw him on the floor, and had Fit.Harry was let out later that day . He was about to go to bed when a owl came from Dumbldore about Severus him & Severus.

Another Cliffhanger. I won't be able to update on weekdays. I think better during the night. And my mom won't let me on anyways. Thanks for all the reviews. Tell the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret diary: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this story.

The year went pretty good. Soon everyone found out what happened to Harry. They all ended up giving him a pity party.Hetreatendtohexthem all. Severus ended up really loving Harry as well. They found that the had a few things in common.

Harry and Severus often stayed in Severus' private quarters on weekends. And sometimes on stressful days.

"Hey Sev?'

"Yes Harry?"

"What do you want for Christmas?'

" All I want is you Harry." Harry simply smiled. "How about you sleep here tonight it's late and you want Filch to catch you do you?" Harry Shook his head no. Severus led Harry to his bed room. He got out to pairs if black pajamas with the initial' SS. He then shrunk one pair for Harry and tossed it to him.

Harry and Severus then climbed into the bed. Severus and Harry kissed god night and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Draco walked in on Harry and Severus. Thinking they sleep together he woke them up yelling " **What the Hell Severus. Why are with the boy that lived."**

"Draco relax we didn't have sex. We just sleep together was all."

"You expect me to believe that."

"Yes Were dressed aren't we." Draco looked at Them and walked out of the room. They soon heard the door to that led too the Hallway slam shut.

"Well that went well." said Harry. 

Severus gave a 'Get real look'. "Well we best get dressed. It's 10:30."

"What? Dammit."

"Watch your mouth Harry."

"Sorry Sev."

"That's okay Harry. It almost lunch time how about we take a shower's, get dressed."

"You mean take a shower."

"Harry…"

"Come on Sev." Harry gave Severus a sad puppy dog lip.

"Fine, fine. Lets go." Severus said a weak smile on his face.

Once Both of them were in the the shower Severus took Harry in a hug. He then pulled him back. "Harry have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No Severus." Though both knew he had.

"The most beautiful thing ever Harry."

"Oh Sev. Your too kind." Harry then gave Severus a hug; and Severus gave him one back as well.

Harry went to Hogsmade that afternoon. Harry got a pair of Black robes; with s silver snakes running up the sleeves.

"Hey Harry" Harry hid the robes behind his back.

"Yes Colin."

"Hey do you know were I can get a butter beer."

Harry told him were to go and bought the robes. He then bought Dobby a gift.

After which he got a butter beer and left for the school.

He was on his way to his room when he bumped into Severus.

"What's that Harry?"

"Your gift."

"I told you Harry All I want for Christmas is you."

"I know I just couldn't help it. Well I better go put your gift away. See ya tonight Severus."

"See you tonight." I wonder what he could have got me. Oh well.

Sorry about the long wait. Well I hope you liked the story

Inucutie37


	4. Chapter 4mistletoe

Chapter 4: Mistletoe

No one other than Draco knew of Harry's and Severus' relationship. Harry thought of telling Hermione and Ron; but he didn't know how they would respond. Him and Severus talked about it. If the ministry of Magic ever heard of their relationship; Severus would be fired and most likely be banned from seeing Harry and going near the school. Also it wasn't illegal to be homosexual but many wizards thought it quite a horrid thing.

It was time for the Christmas feast. Severus had met Harry at his private quarters so they could go to the feast together. 

"So what did you get me for Christmas Harry?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait till tonight. Did you get me something?"

"Of course . I would be a Git if I didn't."

Harry simply nodded and smiled. Harry and Severus walked into the great hall.

Harry sat beside Severus. When Hermione and Ron gave him a sick look he asked them what was wrong.

"You just went under Mistletoe with Snape mate. Now you have to kiss him."

Harry looked behind him and looked at the door. As Ron had said there was mistletoe hanging over the door they had just come in from. Harry turned to Severus and smiled. Suddenly they heard a loud screeching sound against the floor. Everyone turned to see Draco standing. A furious scowl upon his face.

"I can't take this Severus. I just cant stand to see you and Potter together. I'm really sorry." He walked off, heading for the dungeons.

Everyone looked at Harry and Severus with a look that said 'mind telling us what's going on.'

"Severus Exactly what does Mr. Malfoy mean." Dumbldore asked

Severus sighed. He told everyone about what had had been going since the day Harry had ended up in the hospital wing.

"You know it is illegal to have a relationship with a student Severus."

"I know"

Harry looked at Severus; who looked ready to cry.

"Its my fault professor. I was in love with Severus; and after he read my diary we began to get to know each other. And that's how the relationship started"

"No its my fault. I felt bad for saying Harry was something he wasn't. I thought it would repay for what I did; but I ended up Falling in love with him instead. I'm sorry Harry"

Harry glared at Severus. " I said I didn't want pity but that's what you did." Harry stood up. "I hate you" Harry ran off. He didn't know where he was going but he had to go somewhere

"Harry" Severus chased after Harry.

He had looked everywhere. Even all the girl lavatories. The only place he hadn't looked was the astronomy tower. Severus ran towards it. That's the only place he could be.

When Severus got there he could barely see. It was snowing, and snowing hard. But he saw a figure in the distance. He ran over to it.

"Oh my god. Harry" Severus picked Harry up and brought him in side the castle. He set him down on the ground and felt for a pulse. It was light, but he had one. Severus conjured up a big fluffy blanket. He then rapped Harry in it.

Harry's lips were as blue as a bluebirds egg. His skin was icy cold as well. His skin was a light purplish blue.

Severus held Harry tight to him as he took him to the infirmary.

"God Harry. Please don't die on me, please."

When he got to the infirmary, Madam Pomfry screamed. 

"What happened to him"

"He was in the astronomy tower."

Madam Pomfry looked him over. She put a warming spell on him and turned to Severus.

"He's going to be fine Severus, but I'm afraid he's going to have to stay in bed he has ammonia I'm afraid."

"You got to have something to heal him. Is there anything that can heal him?"

"I'm afraid that the only way for him to get better is to stay in bed. He also must have hot soup. I recommend two helpings a day. He may get tired of it, but it's the only way he can heal."

Severus nodded. can I take him now?"

"Yes. Remember he has to stay very warm. So I recommend at least four blankets." 

Severus took Harry in his arms and left the hospital wing.

Severus felt a movement in his arms. HE looked down. Harry was staring up at him. His eyes though were simple slits.

"Why didn't you let me die." Harry asked a tinge of anger upon his face."

"I love you Harry I would commit suicide upon myself if you died."

Harry smiled at Severus. After they had gotten to Severus' private quarters he spook up "Sev2"

"Yes love"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean what I said; I'm just tired of people pitying me."

"I know. But I don't pity you anymore Harry I love you."

Harry smiled. "Well Sev if you don't mind IM going to sleep. Night. Love you."

Severus kissed Harry's head. And pulled him tight to his chest. "Good night love."

Hey hope you like also to the person who asked if the Dursleys get punished that will probably be 3 or 4 chapters away. Thanks for the reviews. Also if you have any ideas tell me. I don't know if I'll use them but hey. Well cya.


	5. Chapter 5: prophecy

Chapter:5 The prophecy 

Harry woke up that morning burning hot. He made an attempt to get out of bed, but he was pulled back by Severus.

"Mmm…Where do you think your going." Asked Severus

"I'm hot Severus."

"I know you are love."

"Sev that's not what I meant."

"Well you can't get out of bed."

"Why" Harry asked trying to pull his arm from Severus.

"You have ammonia. Poppy said you couldn't get out of bed."

"But I want to go fly around."

"Sorry can't let you."

Ahhh. Come on Sev."

"Nope. If you hadn't went out side last night. You wouldn't have gotten ammonia. Anyways we still haven't opened each others Christmas presents yet."

At the thought of Christmas presents Harry smiled.

"Okay Sev you win. I will stay in bed."

"Good now you stay here while I get our gifts from under the tree." Severus got up and left to the living room; while Harry got under the comforter.

Severus came in with about 9 presents behind him; floating in the air. At the site of them Harry smiled. He never had ever got lots of presents for Christmas. But he appreciated what he got.

He had gotten the usual sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had given him a quill that would write what ever he told it to. Ron had given him loads of candy and sweets. Sirius had given him a collar for Headwig. That had a chain that dangled down where you would put the scroll. And of course he didn't get anything from the Dursleys. Like he want anything from them anyways.

Next Harry Started opening Severus' presents. One was a blank diary. Harry looked up at Severus.

"We are supposed to write down what we do everyday in it."

Harry smiled at Severus and looked at the diary. 

"Does that mean every kiss as well."

"If you remember how much we kiss each day. And at what time" Severus bent over a kissed Harry's neck. He then made a trail up to his lips and kissed him till they both ran out of breath. Harry bent over and hugged Severus.

"Severus I love you."

"I love you to Harry." Severus said kissing Harry on the for head. "Well aren't you going to open my other presents."

"Ya" Said Harry smiling.

Harry had gotten a necklace. That was the shape of a gold serpent. On the serpent were the words 'I'll love you forever Harry'. Once Harry read it he started to cry.

"What's wrong love do you not like it?"

"No Sev I love it." He said wiping tears off his face. Severus bent over and his the ends of his tears.

"I'm glad." He said.

Harry opened Severus' last gift. A dark red silk cloak. With little swirls of half circles encircling and overlapping each other.

"Thanks Severus I love them.!"

"Good" 

Severus bent over and picked up Harry's present for him. When he looked at the robes his mouth dropped open.

"Thank you Harry. I saw these, but I didn't have enough money the day I saw them. Thanks"

"Your welcome Sev." Harry said beaming up at Severus. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be back in a second Harry hold on."

Severus opened the door. "Severus' may I speak with you and Harry."

"Uh sure Albus. Come in." Severus led Dumbldore to his bedroom. 

"Hello Harry."

"Hello professor." said Harry

"How are you felling."

"Not so good." Dumbldore nodded

"Exactly why are you down here Albus?'

"I need to speak with you and Harry about a prophecy."

"A prophecy" 

"Yes the one about the snake and lion. It seems that it actually refers too the two of you." Harry made to open his mouth. But Dumbldore asked him not to interrupt.

"Severus You know of it I presume.' Severus simply nodded his head.

Well of course I daught you know it Mr. potter. It goes…

__

The fangs shall be bared,

They shall fight for many a year's

Until thee find thy remedy,

Then shall thus fighting cease,

Then shall all evil in thus world shall end,

And province and peace shall prevail.

"You mean that means us. We are supposed to save the world. 

"The wizarding world love."

"Oh."

Suddenly Harry' head started to swivel around a little. He almost ended up falling out of the bed but Severus caught him.

"I think I shall be leaving now. Get some rest Harry."

"Once Dumbldore left Severus made sure Harry had enough blankets; then got into bed with him.

"G'night Sev."

"Good night love."

Thanks for the reviews. I know in some of the last chapters, well know that I think about it all the past chapters I have had spots that don't make since I'm working on that so hey. I should always update by Saturday night. I need a way for the Dursleys to suffer for hurting Harry but I'm out of ideas so I need you guys to give me some. I will also try and have Hermione, Ron and Sirius in more chapters.

Inucuttie37


	6. Chapter6: Relization

Chapter6: Realization

Severus was the first to wake up. He sat and looked at Harry. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Dammit" Severus said. He didn't want to get out of the warm bed. Severus walked to the door. There was Sirius standing a look of anger on his face. 

"Where is Harry? I demand to know where he is."

"He is sleeping."

"Then wake him up."

"Can't he needs his rest."

"Why's that?"

"He has pneumonia."

"What,how did he pneumonia?'

"He got mad at me for pitying him. He than ran to the astronomy tower. And it was blowing up a storm out there. And when I found him he was all blue. I then brought him to the infirmary. And Poppy warmed up. And well that's the story." Severus said scratching his head as if wondering if he had forgotten anything. "Well now If you don't mind I would like to join Harry back in the nice warm, toasty bed." Severus went to close the door but something stopped him, Sirius' foot.

"Can I at least see him?" Severus looked at him and shook his head in agreement.

Sirius walked into the room to see Harry sleeping. He walked over and pushed some hair out of the way of his eyes. A few tears feel down Sirius' face. He was worried. He knew pneumonia could kill someone; he didn't want to loss Harry. 

Severus was sitting at a desk near his bed. When He saw Sirius' crying he walked over to him and put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius looked up at him.

"He'll be fine. He's gotten through worse stuff than this."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

"I just don't want to lose him."

"Neither do I. He'll be fine."

"Ya, I know." Sirius then got up. "Well I best be going. See you later." Severus walked over too open the door for Sirius. When Sirius left Severus went back to the bedroom to find Harry awake.

"Severus who was that?"

"Your godfather."

"Sirius."

"Ya." 

"What he want?"

"Too see you of course."

"Why didn't you wake me up Sev."

Severus climbed into the bed and took Harry in his arms; and kissed his forehead.

"Because you looked so adorable"

Harry pushed on Severus' stomach playfully Severus then pushed on Harry as well. Soon they were rolling around in the bed. Pushing each other. Harry once almost fell out but Severus caught him.

"Hey Sev?" 

"Ya Harry."

"Can we go sit by the fire place. I don't want to sit in bed all day. We can bring the blanket along."

"One thing Harry it's 9 o'clock at night. Second We _are _going to bring 2 blankets." At this Harry smiled.

Severus wrapped Harry in a blanket and carried him over to the fire place; bringing along a second blanket. Both Harry and Severus sat on the floor. Harry sat in Severus' lap. And Severus sat against the couch. They sat that way for the rest of the night.

Hey thanks for the reviews. Also like I said The Dursleys will be punished but tat will be at the end of the school year when Harry has too go home. I know this chapter was a bit touchy but hey. Well g2g. Cya


	7. healing and dealing

Chapter7: healing and dealing

Harry soon became well and was finally able to leave the dungeons. Since he had not been up to the griffindor tower he went there first.

"Hey you guys. What you doing?" Harry said walking into the common room.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a fag Harry?" said Ron aggressively.

"Sorry Ron. You never asked if I was straight or not."

"So, You expected me to walk up to you and say 'Hey Harry are you a fagot.' What's worse is your with Snape."

That was it. Harry couldn't stand Ron speaking about Severus. Harry jumped on Ron and started punching him.

"Don't you dear speak about Severus like that. And I don't give a shit if you don't like me being a fag. I love Severus and no matter what I always will."

Hermione then pulled Harry off of Ron why'll Ginny held Ron back.

"What's wrong with you two. Gods your acting like little kids." said Ginny

Harry pushed Hermione back. And she feel on the couch.

"I came up here to visit you guys. It wasn't my idea to fight." Harry said stomping out.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said. She then turned to Ron. "You should be ashamed of yourself. It's Harry's life. He's aloud to chose who he wants to live with for the rest of his life. It's his life after all. Not yours." After her speech she left after Harry. She looked every where she could think he would be. It was spring time. But the wind was blowing hard. He couldn't be outside could he. She decided to try seeing if he was with Severus.

Severus walked to answer the door.

"Miss Granger."

"Is Harry here."

"No why?"

"Well Ron got on him about being well, gay. And he ran off. And I can't find him anywhere."

"Dammit. He's probably in the astronomy tower."

Severus and Hermione walked up to the astronomy tower. But Harry wasn't there.

"Hey what's that said Hermione pointing to someone on the Qudditich field.

"It's most likely him." Severus and Hermione walked out to the Qudditich. It was of course, Harry. Flying around angrily.

"Harry get down here." Harry looked at Severus and Hermione. And shook his head in disagreement.

"Please Harry. I need to speak with you."

"No." He said flying through one of the three Qudditich hoops.

"Harry get down here now. You may be, aloud out of bed. But, who said you don't have pneumonia still. Now get your ass down here before I have to come up there and drag you down myself. And put you in bed for a week."

"Harry flew down. "Fine I'm down here."

"Harry I need to speak with you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. Please."

"Fine."

"Good lets go inside."

Hey. Thanks again for the reviews. I would like to ask you guys not to flame me. I'm only 14 years old. And I'm not the best at English. So could you give me a break. Also could someone send me a Beta. Also I will keep my promise about the Dursleys being punished. But I was wondering if you guys could give some ideas for how they should suffer. I can't think of anything. And I don't want to steal stuff off of other peoples fanfics. Well g2g. Cya. Oh by the way sorry for not up dating. I got grounded.


End file.
